


Don't Let The Bats Bite

by FlutteringPhalanges



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Adoption, Aunt Agatha - Freeform, Dracula struggles with parenthood, Dragatha, Dragatha adopts orphan Zoe, F/M, Family, Married Dragatha, Romance, Uncle Dracula, Vampire Agatha, Zoe is two years old, kid zoe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutteringPhalanges/pseuds/FlutteringPhalanges
Summary: After decades spent together in England, Agatha, now vampire and wife to Dracula, has maintained a distance from her family members. Even though secretly she has wondered about them. It isn’t until she hears a report that an accident has taken the lives of her great nephew and niece-in-law and left their two year old daughter, Zoe, an orphan that she steps in and, against the Count’s wishes, brings the toddler into their unusual life. Will their vampiric ways conflict too much with parenthood, or is Zoe Van Helsing their missing link to perfection?
Relationships: Dracula/Agatha Van Helsing
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	Don't Let The Bats Bite

**Author's Note:**

> So this will either have two chapters or three. ORIGINALLY, it was supposed to be a one shot, but I felt like it made sense to break it up considering Dracula's attitude towards Zoe in this part-you'll see. Anyway, here we go!

**Part One**

"Up!"

Dracula stared down incredulously at the demanding two year old. Her name, according to what they could dig up in documents, was Zoe. Zoe Van Helsing. His however many grands niece by marriage to Agatha. During their near century in England, his vampiric bride silently withheld her desires to learn of her family's presence. For their sake and safety.

But like with many unplanned events, everything changed that fateful day when it was broadcasted over the news that a fatal car accident had taken the lives of Richard and Delilah Van Helsing, leaving their now orphaned toddler in its wake. Her decision was made right then and there. Even before the reporter finished his segment. And Dracula found himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

"We cannot care for this _thing_ , Agatha." The vampire frowned as the little girl tried to claw her way up his pant's leg. "We are vampires. We simply aren't equipped to deal with...this." Zoe let out a grunt of protest when the man peeled her off of him. "We should return her to Child Protection. Perhaps a social worker can figure something out."

"Zoe isn't a _thing_. She's a child. Need I remind you that she is family?" Agatha frowned, going over to the child and scooping her up. "Your family nonetheless. She has no one, Dracula. Just us."

"Well perhaps she should be placed with a _human_ family!" The Count argued with exasperation. "You didn't even discuss this with me. You went about forging documents and somehow, despite the system, we've been granted custody of a practically helpless being!" He began to massage his temples. "Manipulating Frank Renfield to do our bidding is supposed to be my job, not yours."

It was almost unnerving that, even at her young age, the girl resembled her distant aunt so much. The blues of her eyes. The rich brown locks of her hair. If anyone didn't know any better, perhaps she could easily be passed off as their biological offspring. How truly odd genetics were. Zoe watched Dracula with a curious expression, one that was slightly more appealing than Agatha's glare of animosity.

"She stays with us." The former nun declared firmly, glowering at her lover. "End of discussion."

Agatha's frown faded away into a warm smile as her attention turned to the toddler. Gingerly, she tucked a few stray strands of hair that had fallen from one of Zoe's pigtails behind her ear. The child had only been with them for a few hours and already the vampire's maternal instincts had blossomed. It was evident how much she adored the child, something her husband had yet to understand.

"I took the liberty of making a list of things we need for the house." Agatha said, adjusting Zoe in her arms. "I was hoping you'd be willing to go out and buy them."

"And you thought this why?" Dracula inquired, folding his arms.

"Because I assumed you'd rather do that than stay at home watching her." His wife replied, throwing him a look. "Zoe's been through a lot. I don't want to drag her around to various shops. I promise it isn't too much. Just a crib, some child locks, baby gates, a high chair, more nappies, a few outfits-I have her size listed, and a few other things. It shouldn't be hard." She ignored the stare of disbelief Dracula was giving her. "Once we've had some time to settle down, we can really go about setting a nursery up."

A nursery. The infamous Count didn't want to question as to which room they'd be turning that into. He knew. And even if he argued against it, Agatha would win. She always did. His prized artwork and treasured statues would be moved else-god forbid the closet. This was why he had never desired children even as a human. They were needy. Required things. Like his study.

"Nothing should require this much work." He muttered under his breath, knowing full well that Agatha could still very much hear every word. Begrudgingly retrieving his long trench coat, a gift from his wife no less, Dracula briefly glanced over his shoulder. "And where might I find this list of yours?"

"The counter." She replied curtly, nodding her head in the direction. "It's getting late so try to be quick about it if you can. Stores close earlier on Sundays, you know."

"I'm well aware." The vampire responded, snatching the note from its spot. "I'll retrieve what I can."

"Thank you." Agatha said with a small smile. "We will be waiting with bated breath." To which she received a grunt in return. Rolling her eyes, Agatha's attention returned to her niece once her husband had vacated the premises. "Uncle Dracula can be rather grumpy." She chuckled, kissing the girl's forehead. "Don't worry, you'll win him over. Just wait and see."

* * *

1897 had been a monumental year for Dracula for many reasons. Most importantly, it was when he met Agatha-though the circumstances were far from favorable. After the massacre of St. Mary's Convent, he had decided to spare the nun for his own curiosity. A new bride of his own demise. Agatha, of course, had other plans. And after a failed attempt of killing him, she came up with the brilliant idea to end herself. Not a stake. No, lesson learned from Jonathan Harker, but the Sun. Second momentous memory-well, discovery-apparently that bright, burning star in the sky wasn't so deadly after all.

Something changed between them after that. The toxicity that had once embedded itself in their relationship began to drain away and soon new feelings surfaced. Happy, warmer feelings. Brighter than the Sun itself. And within a few years, hatred became love. And with that romance, became a partnership. Marriage. A life far from Transylvania and into Whitby, England.

Though they could go out during the day, the two still seemed to prefer the nightlife. It was peaceful. Quiet. And watching the sunrise together before tucking away to sleep for a few hours did them both good. But now all of that was going to change. Or so he felt was implied by the list gripped between his clawed fingers.

"First one?"

A friendly voice pulled Dracula from his thoughts and away from the crib he'd been mindlessly staring at. Turning, he saw a rather young man, red hair and equally warm green eyes behind wood framed glasses. Part of him considered the idea of dragging the innocent bystander out into the back alleyway and feasting upon him. But he knew well enough Agatha would somehow figure out he'd killed someone. She always did. Oh how he despised this humane sourcing of blood system they had going on with Frank Renfield's connections. It took the fun, the rush out of it all.

"If you would call it that." He replied tonelessly. "Unplanned."

"Ah, so many of them are. But isn't that the excitement of it all?!" The stranger grinned, clearly not picking up that his company was unwelcomed. "Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl." The vampire replied curtly. "She's two."

"Oh, adoption!" The man sounded somewhat confused. "Were you not expecting it to happen so soon or…" He shook his head and smiled. "Well, way to go, mate! It takes a special kind of person to do something like that. Why-"

Dracula's jaw set in frustration. "Look," he began. "You seem nice. But I simply do not have time, nor do I wish to, discuss things with you such as babies and the happiness of parenthood. I'm here by request of my wife. I'd like to be in and out of here as quickly as I can. My best wishes to you and your partner. May your rugrat be tolerable."

It was the best sort of well wishes he could give. Lifting up a crate of cradle parts as if they weighed as much as a mere feather, he set them roughly in his cart before striding off. The faster he could get out of the damned place, the better. The cheerfulness of it almost made his stomach churn. Pink, spill-less sippy cups. Various stuffed plushies with big, beady black eyes. And a few large packs of nappies-though his eyes stared fixated at a purple potty chair. He didn't want to think about training a child to use that. That, he decided, would be Agatha's doing.

"All set?"

Unlike the overexcited customer he had just run into, the cashier looked tired. Disinterested in all that was around her. Dracula didn't mind her lack of emotion as he loaded the contents of his cart onto the conveyor belt. She didn't share her excitement at the fact he possibly had a new kid, or bombarded him with questions on the subject. Instead, she quietly scanned everything and placed it back into the basket.

"Have a nice night." The woman said through a wide yawn, handing the vampire his receipt. "Come back to see us soon."

The wheels of the cart whined as he rolled his cargo across the pavement and to his cart. It took a bit of maneuvering, but by some stroke of luck, he managed to squeeze everything inside. Hopefully Agatha would deem the ride fit enough for a child to be in. It did have a back seat after all. That had to be good enough, shouldn't it?

Agatha wasn't there to greet him at the door when he arrived home. Nor did she help him unload the very stuff she had asked for. Instead he found her lying comfortably in their bed, the toddler fast asleep curled up at her side. She held a finger to her lips as he entered their room somewhat perturbed by the stranger in his spot. Surely he wasn't secretly jealous of a two year old. He wasn't _that_ juvenile.

"We'll sit her up in her own room tomorrow." The former nun whispered as not to wake the toddler. "For now, I see no reason for her not to sleep here. Poor thing is exhausted after all. Went right down not too long after you left."

"I got everything you asked for." Dracula replied, leaning against the wall. "You wouldn't believe how much it cost."

"We have the money, Dracula." Agatha countered softly. "Much more than anyone in Whitby, perhaps even most in England. I proved to be quite the accountant when it came to managing our money-not to mention Frank Renfield's services are rather useful. We will be fine with just one more." She smiled down at Zoe. "You and I have had many adventures, my love. This is simply another one."

"A different kind of permanent one." Her husband muttered quietly. "I'm going to the fridge. How opposed are you to me having the dentist tonight? It's AB Positive."

"Take it." She said with a wave of her hand. "I prefer O anyway. If you could heat up either some of the ethics professor or the banker-if we still have some left, I'd much appreciate it. And it doesn't have to be the perfect temperature, just nothing below lukewarm."

Her husband nodded in understanding before turning on his heels and exiting the room. Agatha's eyes followed him until he disappeared from sight. Apparently, this was all going to take a lot more getting used to that she thought.

* * *

After a few days, the nightmares started and Zoe often woke up screaming for her parents. It didn't matter what they were doing-whether it be having a nice, quiet moment to themselves or in the thralls of passion, Agatha would tear herself away from her husband and rush into their adopted child's room. Dracula sighed as his wife brought the tear streaked face toddler into their sitting room right in the middle of their game of chess.

"Want Mummy and Daddy!" The little girl wailed. "Want Mummy and Daddy!"

"I know, I know…" Agatha attempted to soothe, rubbing the girl's back. She looked to Dracula in almost desperation as if maybe he had a solution to all of this. "Aunt Agatha and Uncle Dracula promise to make all of the bad dreams go away."

Zoe sniffled and looked towards the Count. "Bye bye, dark!"

The man's brows furrowed. "What does she mean?"

"Bye bye, dark!" The girl insisted, her volume rising. "Bye bye, dark!"

"Perhaps she's afraid of the dark?" Agatha inquired, eyeing her niece curiously. "We should consider installing night lights around the house."

"Agatha, we are creatures of the night!" Dracula groaned. "Certainly she can learn to adjust to the nighttime as we did. She sleeps through most of it!" But the look on his wife's face told him everything. "Fine." He said, tone almost cold. "But I get to decide what they look like and where they go."

A decision, he came to, that involved the famous superhero "Batman". It seemed only fitting to fix the well known symbol of a black bat surrounded by a halo of yellow within the various sockets in their home. He'd never been a fan of the comic, but he took humor where he could get it.

"Funny!" Zoe informed him one day pointing at the light. She tilted her small head to the side and smiled. "Bird!"

"Bat." He corrected, grabbing her hand. "As we've gone over before. Come now, your supper's getting cold."

"Bird." The toddler insisted, shaking her head as she followed her uncle. "Bird, Daccy, bird!"

"Dracula." The vampire exhaled, lifting the child into her high chair. "How is it you can say other things but my name gives you a great deal of trouble?"

"I find it rather adorable." Agatha smirked as she set a plate of peas and macaroni in front of her niece. "Aunt Aggie and Uncle Daccy, has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"As tasteful as the blood of a leper." Her husband said, throwing her a look. "Agatha, I honestly do not think this setting is working out." And as if on cue, a single pea flew past his head and tumbled onto the floor by his feet. Zoe giggled from her seat, quite pleased with herself. "To further prove my point." He continued, motioning to the abandoned vegetable. "I'm a cold blooded killer, not a loving guardian."

"We all have flaws." His wife replied simply, going to wipe the toddler's mouth. "But that doesn't mean we cannot fix them." She pressed a kiss on the toddler's forehead before turning back to her husband. "And I've been doing a lot of thinking and have come to the conclusion that there is perhaps one way we can do that."

"And that would be…" The Count ventured.

"An uncle and niece day!" Agatha chuckled, noting the stunned expression on her lover's face. "It'll be good for the three of us. I get some time to myself and you get to know Zoe more."

"In the past several centuries of my life, I have never heard of a more ridiculous idea!" Dracula retorted, eyes following Agatha as she moved about the kitchen. "Agatha, you can't possibly expect me to…"

"You've dealt with entire armies." The former nun interrupted. "Surely a toddler cannot be that much harder."

Another pea flew through the air, this time hitting Dracula straight in the face. The man frowned deeply as the toddler gave him a toothy grin. When he had taken Agatha as his bride, he hadn't expected a vegetable wielding toddler in tow decades later. Exhaling, he leaned against the counter. This was going to be one hell of a war.

**Author's Note:**

> Dracula and Zoe have A LOT of relationship building to do. Dracula needs to open up his cold, dead heart and accepted the little tyke. Fear not, just as blood is lives, love conquers all. Until the next part (which will either be the final part of the second of three). Feedback is greatly loved and appreciated! -Jen


End file.
